Fire Emblem: Blue Awakening
by Robotails
Summary: Rin and Kuro are teleported into a unknown land and try to find a way back home. They'll find help and other surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is my 2nd crossover story I'm making, I hope you enjoy.

Side note: "talking" "_thinking/Kuro talking"_

* * *

-The start of a Journey-

Rin (one of the twin sons of Satan making him part demon) was lying in his bed reading a manga waiting for Yukio (the other twin sons of Satan but he is not part demon) to return from some exorcist job he had to do.

"Kuro how long has it been since Yukio left." Rin asked.

_"I don't know but whatever he is doing it seemed like it was important to him." _A black cat with two tails said. This cat was a demon, a familiar, and can only be heard by Rin, his owner.

"It feels like hours. He told me not to cook anything before he comes back."

_"This is the first time I herd you follow Yukio's orders." _

"It's not that… we don't have anything to cook so he going to buy things before he comes back."

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door and Rin almost jumped out of bed to answer the door.

"What took you so long?" Rin said while he opened the door.

The person at the door wasn't Yukio but a hooded figure. When Rin noticed that the man wasn't Yukio he said "sorry I was expecting someone else. What do you ne-".

All of the sudden a flash of light happened and Rin and Kuro were lying in a wide open field not knowing where they were or how they got there.

As Rin got up he asked Kuro "what happened?"

_"I don't know" _Kuro answered

"What should we do?"

_ "Find out where we are that's what."_

Rin and Kuro started to head into a town but Rin noticed the town was on fire.

"Wasn't me!"

_"If it was you, the fire would be blue. lets go see what happened."_

When they got there they saw barbarians burning the town. Rin couldn't help but say "What the hell is going on!?"

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the barbarians said pulling out a bronze axe.

"Hey I don't want any trouble." Rin said as he backed up away from the barbarian.

The barbarian then swung his axe at Rin but Rin dogged the attack and kick the barbarian knocking him out cold.

Other barbarians saw what Rin did so everyone teamed up on him but they all failed.

After Rin defeated everyone he saw 4 people running to him.

One of the people who seemed like the leader shotted "Hey! Stop right there!"

Rin saw the man pull out a sword so Rin said "Shit! Run!"

After Rin ran away from the group and headed into the forest nearby.

As Rin entered the forest with Kuro Rin said "First impression I put onto these people is that I burnt down a town."

_"At lest they don't know you're the son of satin." _Kuro said.

"Well..." Rin said laying down on the ground "We'll find out were we're at tomorrow. Also what are going to do."

Rin and Kuro soon fell asleep and everything was calm.

* * *

** A/N: **hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this story and stay with it for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello I'm back with another chapter and this may be slow for me to update this crossover because I'm working on another cross over and it really got popular in what I think is popular so please be patient.  
sidenote: "talking" _"thinking/Kuro talking" _

* * *

-the forest-

Rin was sleeping soundly when all of the sudden he started to smell smoke. Rin then got up waking Kuro.

_"Rin, what happened?"_ Kuro said still half asleep.

"There is a fire and I'm going to find out who started it." Rin said as he started running to the direction of the fire. Kuro then followed him now knowing what was happening.

Rin soon stopped to find a man, which Rin felt like he seen before, fighting some undead looking people and a young girl standing of to the side.

The girl was only paying attention to the man that was fighting so one of the undead looking people was going to attack her.

Seeing this Rin ran up to her and not thinking pulled out his sword to kill the undead looking man.

For people who don't know, Rin's sword is meant to seal his powers away but when pulled from its sheath it unleashes his demon powers.

Noticing this, he then ran to fight more ignoring the fact his identity was revealed.

After killing a few Rin then heard the girl scream only to find her next to a tree and one of the dead looking men about to attack her.

Rin then started to run ad protect her but saw someone had already beaten him to it.

There was a man, which Rin wasn't too sure about, in blue helping protect her by blocking an attack.

The first thing Rin thought was _"Is that a guy? I can't tell with his long hair."_

After a few seconds the mysterious man shouted "Are you just going to stand there? Help me!"

At first Rin thought that the man was talking to him until he noticed the guy fighting was now helping the mysterious man.

They finished the man off with one single blow from the two of them.

Rin then put his sword away then Kuro asked him _"Are you going to talk to them?"_

"Yes, they might help me." Rin said as he started to walk over to them, Kuro then followed.

As Rin got closer to the three people two more men started to come to the group.

"Chrom! Is everything okay?" A man with heavy looking armor said to the man that was fighting a while ago.

"Yes I'm fine Frederick. This man helped me." Chrom, who was the man fighting after all, answered to the man who was called Frederick.

Chrom then pointed to the area were the mysterious man was but he was not there so his point lead strait to Rin.

Seeing that Rin was there he then pulled out his sword, pointed it to Rin, and asked "who are you?"

"Chrom, I thought you said that this man helped you." A man that was wearing a robe said.

"Someone did Robin, but that man disappeared and all that is here is a strange man with a sword in his hand." Chrom answered then Frederick pulled out a lance.

"Wait, I wa-" Rin started to say before he dogged an attack from Frederick.

"Frederick, stop! He saved my life." The only girl there said as Rin dogged another attack from Frederick.

"So that man did help after all." The man, which Rin believe was Robin, said.

Frederick then stopped and asked Rin "Is this true?"

"That's what I have been trying to say." Rin said as Kuro came up behind him. _"Are you sure they will help? They seem more likelyto kill you then help."_

"Sorry about that, thank you for saving Lissa. You have my thanks." Chrom said as he put his sword away.

"Don't mind him, it just that someone that we thought was burning down a town ran away as soon as we saw him." Lissa said as Rin started to realize the reason he thought he saw Chrom somewhere.

"Ha ha... About that..." Rin started to say.

Kuro then said _"Don't do it Rin they might kill you before you could explain what happened."_

"The thing is that I'm the guy that was there." Rin finished and as he said that everyone starred at him.

Robin broke the silence by asking "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Rin asked knowing nothing of what Robin was asking.

"You took down a group of barbarians by yourself." Lissa said making it clear for Rin.

"Oh that, it was easy." Rin said happily.

"You say that but it look like you had trouble." Kuro said but Rin just ignored him.

"But how did you defeat them without a weapon? I never heard of such a thing." Chrom said looking very interested in Rin.

"You never head of someone fighting bare handed?" Rin asked with a questioning face.

"No, all I ever heard of is fighting with weapons." Chrom said as Frederick realized that there was a dead looking barbarian right behind Chrom.

Before Frederick could say anything the dead looking Barbarian was shot dead by an arrow.

Everyone then looked around only to find that every dead looking man was gone.

"Well thank you for the help." A blue haired man said as he came closer to them.

"That seems like the last of them." A red haired girl on a horse said following the man.

"Thanks for the help Sully and Virion." Chrom said as he realized that they killed every enemy that was there.

"Who is this young man?" Virion said pointing to Rin.

"I could say the same..." Rin started to say as he turned to Chrom "so, how about some introductions?"

After everyone introduced each other the Mysterious man retuned.

"Hey it you!" was Chrom's first reaction.

"Sorry I fled. I just had to kill some that were heading into the forest." The Mysterious man said to Chrom.

The man was about to leave when Lissa asked "Wait, what is your name?"

"You may call me Marth." Then he left.

After a few seconds Rin asked "Can I ask something? Where are we? I mean what country."

"We are in the country of Ylisse." Frederick answered for Rin.

_"That is no were on Earth. So does that mean we're in a different world? Is there a way to go back home?"_ Kuro said making Rin silent.

"If you want you could join us till we get to a town." Chrom said as he saw Rin looking sad.

"Sure, I'll come." Rin said as he followed Chrom and the rest of them to some town.

* * *

**A/N: **If there is anything you want to tell me like an idea for the story PM me I might think about your idea or what ever you tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is another chapter of Fire emblem: Blue Awakening, hope you enjoy.

Side note: "talking" _"Kuro talking/thinking"_

* * *

-Joining Together-

As Rin, Chrom, and the rest of the group made it to the town Rin said "Well, I guess this means goodbye."

As Rin and Kuro started to walk away Chrom said "You have my thanks for helping us but before you leave, would you be willing to join the Shepherds? You seem to handle a sword well."

"No" Rin said as he started to walk again "I don't do well with these kind of things. Maybe next time we meet I would have changed my mind to join you guys."

After a minute or so Rin and Kuro had vanished within the crowd and were not to be seen.

_"Was it really a good idea to leave like that?"_ Kuro asked Rin.

"Should be, I need to find a way back home A.S.A.P." Rin said with a sigh.

_"They seemed like the type of people that would help anyone in need of help."_ Kuro told Rin.

"I don't want to be seen as the guy that needs help with most problems he has." Rin said to Kuro.

"I hope you have a plan to get back home." Kuro told Rin.

"Sure." Rin said as he thought_ "let's hope I do. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to ditch Chrom and them. Well, it too late for that."_

Back with Chrom and the others, they had a little chat before a man bumped into Chrom.

"My apologies, I was not looking were I was going." The man said as he was holding onto a book about Ylisse's history.

The man paid close a resemblance to Rin except for some moles and the glasses he was wearing.

Robin saw the book and asked "are you a historian?"

The man looked down at the book and answered "oh no, I'm just a traveler that wants to know the past of this fine country. My name is Yukio Okumura, my I ask of your name?"

"My name is Robin. This is Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick." Robin told Yukio as he pointed to everyone.

"Do you know of someone named Rin?" Chrom asked Yukio.

Yukio was shocked at this statement and said "I do know of a man named Rin, he's my brother."

"Oh really, we meet up with him and brought him to this town and then he left. We don't know where he is."

"Do you mind helping me find him?" Yukio said as he thought _"Rin's here? This can't end well."_

Chrom, Robin, lissa, Frederick, and Yukio all split up to try to find Rin. Chrom went with Robin, Lissa went with Frederick, and Yukio went alone.

After a while, all of them meet up and nobody had any luck finding Rin.

"Didn't find Rin, any luck with any of you guys?" Yukio asked.

"Nothing..." Robin said with a sigh.

"Where could Rin be?" Chrom asked himself.

While everyone was thinking Lissa saw what seemed to be Rin and ran after him without saying a word.

"Well, he should be here somewhere, let's try looking for him again." Yukio said before giving a sigh "Thanks for your help. Rin is always causing trouble where ever he goes, let's hope he hasn't done something bad."

"Come Lissa." Frederick said as he noticed Lissa was gone "Lissa? Where are you?"

Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and Yukio postponed looking for Rin and went to look for Lissa instead.

As Lissa was running after who she thought was Rin she soon lost sight of him.

When Lissa stopped running a mercenary saw Lisaa and came up to her and said "You lost little girl? Need some help?"

Lissa shock her head and started to run again. The mercenary found this extremely rude and started to run after her shouting "Hey! Apologize Now!"

Rin was close by to see that what looked like a man chasing after a girl and tried to pay no attention to it.

Kuro then said "Hey isn't that Lissa?"

Rin then saw what seemed to be Lissa being chased by some man and he started to run after them.

When Rin was right behind the man he jumped and swung his sheathed sword at him.

The man turned around and said "You want a fight?" He then pulled out a bronze sword.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble; I just wanted you to stop chasing that girl." Rin said As Lissa stopped as she heard Rin's voice.

"Too late for that, Draw your sword and fight me." The Man said to Rin.

Lissa turned around to see Rin say to a man "sorry, I don't have a weapon to use against you. I do have a sword but I'm not meant to use it."

The man grunted and then pulled out another bronze sword and through it to Rin "There, now we fight."

Rin caught the sword and said "Don't blame me when you start crying when you lose."

The man forgot the reason why he started the fight but grinned anyways and said "Like I'm going to lose."

The man was the first to attack. He ran up to Rin and tried to slice him with his sword but with Rin's quick movements Rin dogged and hit the man's back with the hilt of his given sword.

The man fell to the floor with and after a few seconds past he got up. This time the man struck Rin's sword and tried to knock it out of his hand. His plan worked but his sword was hit out of his hand also.

"Well, this looks like it's a draw." Rin said to the man.

"No it isn't." The man said as he pulled out an iron sword "Looks like I'm going to win."

The man charged at Rin thinking that he had own but at the last minute a sword blocked the attack and saved Rin.

Chrom was the person who save Rin from the attack.

"This fight is over." Chrom said which made the man back down.

The man picked up his swords, said "fine, it's a draw", and walked away without another word.

Once the man was out of sight Chrom asked Rin "Are you okay?"

Rin said "I could of handled that myself." While thinking _"I'm glad he came before I was hit."_

Soon Yukio appeared, saw Rin, and said "Rin, What are you doing here?"

Rin looked at Yukio and said "I don't know how I got here but all I know is that a hooded man magically teleported me and Kuro here." Rin then thought _"I'm glad that it's not just me and Kuro here."_

"Hey, Chrom was talking about having you join the Shepherds. You should join, that might help is find everyone that was teleported here." Yukio told Rin.

"Wait, there are more people that we know that were teleported here?" Rin said kind of loudly.

"Probably, I was also teleported here so that might mean that there might be people out there somewhere." Yukio said to Rin "Also, I don't know how to get back home so this might kill some time till I do find a way back home."

"Okay, I guess I have to join them in order to help my little brother." Rin said with a grin.

Before Rin could go to Chrom and talk to him Yukio said "Before you go and say you're joining the Shepherds when Chrom asks what class of fighter you are tell him you're a Myrmidon."

Rin nodded and went to Chrom to tell him that he is willing to join the Shepherds.

After a while of talking Chrom said "Thanks for joining the Shepherds. Follow us and we will show you the other shepherds."

Yukio, Kuro, and Rin followed Chrom and the others having no true clue what their journey will hold but knowing that it maybe a long one.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone, this ends the third chapter of Fire Emblem: Blue Awakening. It was easy to determined what Rin's class would be but now it's going to be hard trying to determine Yukio's class. If anyone can help me determine what class Yukio should be PM me or tell me in the Reviews.


End file.
